This invention relates to a device for positioning a drop unit, especially a mine, after the unit has impinged on the ground, especially a device comprising a plurality of righting assemblies each exhibiting a spreading apart movement that is limited in a final position. A device has been known from DE 1,800,121 C3 which serves to position a drop unit. However, it has been found that droppable units righted in the manner of this disclosure may exhibit inadequate stability in special cases. Drop units placed on uneven terrain can be toppled again by natural (storm) or artificial (clearing measures) occurrences.